Babe in Boyland
by eniadrf
Summary: Cuando Bella o Dra. Afrodita,como ella se nombra en su columna de relaciones para el periódico escolar,es acusada de no saber nada de chicos y de dar malos consejos sobre relaciones a las chicas,decide investigar lo que los chicos realmente quieren o piensan.¿Cual es la solución?Disfrazarse de chico, entrar en la Academia Underwood, compartir con ellos, especialmente con 1,Edward .
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephanie Meyer, mas la historia es una Adaptación del libro de la escritora Jody Gehrman**

**Sinopsis**

Cuando la estudiante de primer año Isabella (Bella) o Dra. Afrodita, como ella misma se llama cuando escribe en su columna de relaciones para el periódico escolar, es acusada de no saber nada sobre los chicos y de dar malos consejos sobre relaciones a las chicas, decide investigar lo que los chicos realmente quieren o piensan. Pero los chicos en su clase no le dan respuestas directas o serias. ¿La única solución? Disfrazarse como un chico y pasar una semana en la academia Underwood, la escuela privada para varones en la ciudad. Allí, ella aprenderá mucho sobre los chicos y las chicas en maneras que nunca espero… especialmente cuando se enamora de su compañero de habitación de ensueño. ¿Cómo puede mostrarle a él que le gusta, pero sin ser descubierta?

**Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Isabella (Bella) Swan. Todo el mundo sabe eso. Únicamente unos pocos, sin embargo, saben que soy la malvada genio detrás de mi nombre de pluma, Dra. Afrodita. Esto puede parecer un título muy fuerte, lo sé, para una junior de diecisiete años, quien ni siquiera está segura de haber hecho oficialmente lo a mi mama se refiere como "Caricias" (Ew, lo sé. Pero mi otra opción es "tercera base*" lo cual es de modo sospechoso en la época de los ochenta, ¿Verdad? Vamos, inventores de eufemismos sexuales, ¡Hagan su trabajo!)

Para ser honesta me gusta tener una identidad secreta, aunque es un tipo de nombre inapropiado. Creo que todos deberíamos tener por lo menos una de nosotros mismos inventada; de hecho el mundo sería mucho más interesante si todos nosotros creáramos nuestras propias identidades cada vez que se nos dé la gana. De lo contrario, tu simplemente estas caminando alrededor regurgitando lo que se espera, es como, ¿Por qué molestarse? Actualmente ese plan me arruina la vida, y empiezo de nuevo cada siete años. De esa manera, nunca entro en la rutina. Leí en alguna parte que la mayoría de las células solo viven alrededor de siete años de todos modos, así que en teoría, literalmente, eres una nueva persona; imagino que ese es el mejor momento para comenzar de nuevo.

Creé a la Dra. Afrodita cuando comencé escribiendo en la columna de relaciones en nuestro periódico escolar, el año pasado. Sobre todo un traro de tipo Querida Abby, donde la gente escribe con preguntas sobre el amor o sexo o lo que sea y yo les respondo. Ocasionalmente sueno como una apasionada cuando alguien presenta una obsesión igual que la mía, siempre puedo conseguir pasar mis censores semi-fascistas y orientación sobre relaciones, puedes verlo en mí columna. He tratado temas como Promnesia (Cuando las personas perfectamente sanas se olvidan se olvidan de todo excepto el rociador para broncearse, vestidos straples, y zapatos teñidos para que luego hagan juego), Brazilaphobia, (miedo excesivo a la depilación) y las Relaciones Face (conectar con una persona vía Facebook).

Solo para que lo sepas, ser la Dra. Afrodita no es siempre fácil. Tengo que guardar mi clandestina vida de escritora con mucho cuidado, algunas veces me siento como un agente secreto. En cierto modo espero que escribir sobre el romance me pueda ayudar a mejorar en mi propia vida, pero me asusta un poco que mis concejos no funcionen en lo más mínimo. Mientras que prescindo de sabios consejos a las masas sobre qué hacer con sus vidas amorosas prosperen, la mía es prácticamente inexistente. Esa es una de las razones de que nadie pueda conocer mi alias; ¿Quién va a buscar asesoramiento de una experta en el amor que nunca ha estado enamorada? A pesar de que mi columna es súper popular, no es exactamente que ganara amigos y admiradores. Únicamente mis dos amigas y mi editor saben quién soy detrás del humo y los espejos. Pensarías que por lo menos ellos me respetarían por mi masivo seguimiento, pero a veces sospecho que no toman muy en serio a la Dra. Afrodita.

Lo cual es triste, de verdad. Porque, ¿Qué es más serio que el amor?

Mientras camino dentro de la habitación e periodismo, puedo escuchar a mis editores, Rachel Webb y Chas Mariscal, riéndose. Están inclinados sobre la pantalla del computador, ávidamente leyendo algunas cosas en la página web de Mountain View News. El sonido de mis pasos hace a Rachel girar. Por un segundo ella parece atrapada, pero el impulso culpable pasa instantáneamente en su rostro. Sus ojos brillan mientras levanta hacia mí sus lentes, su nariz rosa de conejo se contrae con placer.

- Mira esto – dice Erik, absolutamente excitado – Algún chico realmente la llamó una…

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, Rachel deja escapar una tos poco amable.

Erik se da la vuelta y, al verme, plasma una falsa sonrisa – Hola, Bella.

Rachel dice: - ¿Cómo está, Dra. Afrodita?

-Excelente – mi voz sale en un tono alto y nervioso; mi mirada revolotea de Rachel hacia Erik y de regreso nuevamente - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú última columna está teniendo un montón de atención – Erik se reclina hacia atrás en su silla - ¿Has visto la lista de comentarios?

- No dese ayer en la noche ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? – Mi lengua de pronto se siente seca como un papel de lija.

ÉL se pone de pie y señala su silla – Vamos, adelante… revisa. No hemos tenido tantos comentarios desde que ese hacker porteó pornografía en nuestra página web.

De mala gana, me siento. La página muestra mi columna, bordes afligidos con corazones y cupidos. Tuve la oportunidad de reemplazar el diseño meloso en nuestra versión impresa, pero de alguna manera se desliza de vez en cuando en internet. Escribo pensamientos reflexivos, en una columna de vanguardia acerca de citas en el nuevo milenio, no una tarjeta Hallamark. Como sea. Voy a mi columna, algo cómoda con su familiaridad.

**_ Querida_**_ Dra. Afrodita _

_¡Ayuda! Realmente, realmente me gusta este chico y pienso que él gusta de mí, pero tiene miedo de hacer un movimiento. Soy muy popular (Lo siento, pero lo soy) y él es una especie de escalón más bajo, socialmente hablando (¡NO me odien! ¡Solo estoy siendo honesta!). Algunas veces lo he pillado mirándome, pero nunca dice nada porque es súper tímido. Unas pocas veces he intentado comenzar una conversación con él, pero no va a ninguna parte. Creo que está intimidado por mi status social ¿Debo pedirle salir? _

_Atentamente, Caliente por el Chico de Arte._

** Querida,** CPECDA (Caliente por el chico de Arte)

_Puedo ver tu dilema. Tú eres hermosa, carismática, diosa fabulosa (no te conozco, pero estoy leyendo entre líneas) ¡Él chico de arte esta obviamente intimidado! Tú eres como el sol y él tiene que entrecerrar sus ojos para mirarte hacia arriba, apenas es capaz de verte por tu resplandor cegador. _

_¿Debería pedirle salir? ¡Por supuesto que debes! Apuesto que él está pensando en ti en este mismo segundo, tratando de encontrar el valor solo para decirte hola. ¡Saca el chico de su miseria! ¿Qué tienes que perder? Si él dice que sí, y puede superar su complejo de inferioridad, tú podrías hacer una gran pareja. Si él dice que no, ni siquiera vale el esfuerzo; Sólo demostraría que él es demasiado inseguro para manejar tu enorme poder y belleza._

Escaneó la página y veo una serie de comentarios que han sido escritos, cincuenta y tres, para ser exactos. Mientras llevo mi mano hacia el mouse y lo deslizo hacia abajo para verlos, puedo sentir el sudor frío brotando a lo largo de la parte trasera de mi cuello. Erik murmura algo en voz baja y Rachel suprime una risa, lo cual lo convierte en un sonido de resoplido poco atractivo. Le lanzó a ella una mirada oscura; ella se muerde le labio.

**Publicado por: Sheredder 103 **

He estado leyendo tu columna desde que comenzó el año pasado, y no dije nada, pero tengo que hablar porque está fuera de control. Cada semana chicas escriben solo para pedirte consejo y todo lo que siempre le dices es lo que ellas quieren escuchar. ¡No tienes idea de cómo pensamos los chicos o como nos sentimos sobre cualquier cosa! Todo lo que deberías estar haciendo es ayudar a las chicas de esta escuela a perpetuar sus ilusiones sobre el mundo y como funciona. Ni una sola vez les has dicho algo útil, ni sano sobre el punto de vista de un chico. ¡Haznos un favor a todos y detente!

**Publicado por: BeerHog**

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Shredder. ¿Qué piensas que haces, Dra. Afrodita? El mes pasado mi novia te escribió quejándose de que yo jugaba videos juegos cuando debería estar con ella, y ahora ella molesta con ir a terapias de pareja. ¿Terapia de pareja? ¿Qué mierda? ¡Tengo quince! Dame un respiro.

**Publicado por: Joey**

¡Seriamente, has arruinado nuestras vidas! Todas las chicas miran más alto al escucharte y todo lo que haces es llenar su cabeza con mierda, ¡échenla a la hoguera ya!

**Publicado por: Duckamanrocks**

¿Puede alguien decir "Delirios de grandeza"? Eso es lo que ocurrió cuando tú perdiste el contacto con la realidad y comenzaste a creer en tu propia propaganda. Eso es lo que sucede cuando las chicas te escuchan, Dra. Afrodita. Hay aproximadamente novecientas chicas quienes vienen a esta escuela, y hasta donde yo puedo decir por lo menos ochocientas noventa y siete de ellas han sido envenenadas con tu columna. Mi hermana siguió tu consejo y le dio a su novio un ultimátum: Él tenía que dejar de jugar Texax Holdem* con sus amigos todos los jueves por la noche o ella lo terminaría. ¿Sabes qué? Él no lo dejo.

Así que ella lo terminó. Ahora es miserable, y su novio esta con otra chica, una de las tres que no han leído tu columna, aparentemente. ¿De verdad crees que ayudaste a mi pobre hermana? Ella llora antes de dormir todas las noches. Tengo que usar tapones para los oídos. Muchas Gracias.

**Publicado por: Moshi Moshi**

¡Sí, lo que él dijo!

**Publicado por: Joey**

¿Lo ves, Afrodita? ¡Todos estamos de acuerdo! ¡Acabemos con ella!

**Publicado por: ZombieKing**

¿Qué hace la Dra. Afrodita para saber sobre el amor o el sexo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo alguno?

Y así sucesivamente. El abuso sigue y sigue. De vez en cuando alguien sale en defensa, siempre una chica que obviamente era una de mis fans. Me giro lejos de la computadora cuando no puedo aguantar más y cruzo mis brazos frente a mi pecho, forzándome a mí misma a mirar a Erik a los ojos.

- Cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad, ¿verdad? Por lo menos ellos están leyendo. Eso es realmente algo teniendo en cuenta cuan analfabetos son esos idiotas. – Me toma toda mi concentración mantener mi voz sin temblar. Un dolor detrás de mis ojos me dice que mis lágrimas son inminentes, pero me rehúso a llorar. No aquí. No frente a esos dos, el equipo editorial del infierno. Voy a escribir un libro algún día llamado, "La maldad viste para él-y-ella Chaquetas Gab". Todo el mundo sabe que debería estar en la línea para ser el próximo editor en jefe el siguiente año , pero Erik esta obviamente preparando a Rachel para posicionarle en el puesto. Juntos, son tan condescendientes haciéndome sentir como el equivalente literario de una goma de mascar… económica, sacarina, y totalmente desechable.

- Esa es una buena actitud – Erik sonríe sin mostrar los dientes.

- En realidad, esa es precisamente la actitud por la cual los lectores se sienten ofendidos – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – Gruño.

- Eres arrogante, Isabella. – Odio ISABELLA – Piensas que todas las chicas son superiores a los chicos o algo así. Es sexismo inverso – Ella corta su mirada hacia Erik - ¿Has escuchado de misoginia*? ¡Eso es chicoginia!

Gimo en respuesta. Ridículo.

Erik levanta la mochila de su portátil por encima de su hombro – Bueno, no voy molestarte, así que no te preocupes.

- Valla, gracias - ¡Como si él incluso pudiera! No hay más que un patético grupo de lectores de cual preocuparse, y ambos lo saben. La única razón por la que están regodeándose sobre todo este fiasco se debe a que están celosos de la popularidad de mi columna.

Erik empuja sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz – Supongo que nos veremos más tarde. Nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca.

- ¿Sí? – finjo interés, con ganas de cambiar de tema - ¿En qué están trabajando?

- Historia del Año, las entradas son de esta semana hasta el lunes – El tono de Rachel implica que sólo quien tenga serios problemas de drogas podría olvidar tal fecha importante.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Ella asiente hacia el tablón con anuncios. Está meticulosamente organizado, con un borde de papel amarillo corrugado y brillantes letras en la parte superior diciendo _MOUNTAIN VIEW NEWS. _Debajo de este aviso está escrito, _Por favor consulte con el editor asistente Rachel Webb antes de publicar tu anuncio. _Todo en eso es perfectamente correcto, como si ella hubiera tomado una regla y alineara los avisos antes de clavar las tachuelas de plata brillante en los bordes. Rache señala el documento perfectamente pegado en el centro del tablero. _La historia del Año Award, _dice, _Gana $ 1.000. Muestra tu potencial como un periodista de investigación cubriendo un problema social relevante para tu generación. Fecha límite: Lunes, Septiembre 20, 5:00._

- Oh, sí – dije – Estaba pensando que debería escribir algo.

Después de un momento de silencio, Erik y Rachel se echan a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tú apenas eres una periodista de investigación, Bella – Erik golpea mi brazo ligeramente.

- ¿Y? Soy escritor. Sé cómo hacer una investigación.

Rachel contiene su respiración y pone una cara seria – Cuando ellos dicen "un problema social relevante para tu generación" no están hablando sobre CPECDA y su enamorado Chico de Arte.

Esto hace que comience a romperme. Frunzo el ceño.

- ¡Esto acaba de ocurrírseme! – dice Erik con su cursi voz de reportero – CPECDA y Chico de Arte van al baile de primavera.

Les ofrezco la más débil sonrisa - ¿Sobre qué escribirían ustedes?

- El abuso de medicamentos recetados – Erik asiente con la cabeza – Es una verdadera epidemia.

- Los trastornos alimenticios – dice Rachel solemnemente – Hablando de eso, ¿Alguna de tus amigas no es bulímica? Necesito una buena fuente.

- Lo siento – me encojo de hombros – No conozco a nadie que disfrute de vomitar.

- No vayas a ofenderte. Es común entre los actores de teatro, y sé que tú lo usas para actuar.

- Ninguna lo hace – Lo que no es exactamente una mentira, ya que de todas las cosas que me han dicho en los últimos diez minutos, esta es la menos insultante.

- Muy bien, nos vemos – dice Erik, dirigiéndose hacia la salida- Ponte a trabajar en esa parte de CPECDA. Suena como una noticia de primera plana.

Ellos todavía se están riendo mientras caminan hacia la puerta.

Cundo ellos se han ido, regreso hacia el anuncio con brillantina y lo leo de nuevo. Trato de imaginar las expresiones de Erik y Rachel cuando se enteren que he ganado. Por una vez en sus vidas, ellos no parecían petulantes. Ellos piensan que Dra. Afrodita es una broma, ¿eh? ¿Creen que no puedo investigar? Están a punto de darse cuenta de cuán seria la Dra. Afrodita puede ser.

***Tercera base:** En una relación pasar a más que besos y caricias.

***Textax Holdem:** Juego de Cartas.

***Misognia:** Odio o aversión hacia las mujeres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephanie Meyer, mas la historia es una Adaptación del libro de la escritora Jody Gehrman**

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras me alejo del campus conduciendo, Recibo un texto de Jessica que simplemente dice: _Mi casa_. _Ahora. _Mike es un imbécil. Entre la lectura de su texto y el pensar en ese maldito tablero de mensajes, estoy tan distraída que casi subo a la acera, donde una sobresaltada rubia está paseando a su Pomerania.

Fantástico… justo lo que necesito para completar mi día: homicidio vehicular más perrocidio de primer grado.

En la casa de Jessica, estaciono al azar la camioneta en el área general de la acera, abro la puerta, y me precipito directamente a la habitación de Jessica, que tiene su propia entrada. Sus paredes están completamente cubiertas con carteles de Jim Morrison. Ella tiene una cosa con él, no me preguntes por qué.

Jessica es una nerd del drama, a lo grande. Hemos estado en obras de teatro juntas desde que teníamos como siete. Hasta finales del primer año de secundaria, yo estaba en teatro también. Fue entonces cuando Tanya Denali se trasladó de LA y comenzó a robarme todos los papeles, al instante degradándome de estereotipo a suplente. Me molestó tanto que dejé las audiciones y comencé a verter mi energía creativa en un nuevo papel: La Dra. Afrodita. Ahora eso va cuesta abajo también. Genial. Tengo diecisiete años con dos carreras falladas ya.

- ¿Jessica?

Ella aparece en la puerta de su dormitorio, sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

- Él me dejó otra vez.

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí! – grita – Se suponía que debía encontrarse conmigo después del quinto período, pero nunca apareció. Le vi marcharse con Carmen Tanabe. ¡Bastardo estúpido!

La tiro a mis brazos y ella da rienda suelta a un torrente de sollozos hiposos.

- Shh…

- ¡Vi a Carmen usando una camisa de Dave Matthews el otro día! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto Mike odia a Dave Matthews?

- Siéntate – le digo, tirando de ella hacia abajo en la pelotita de gran tamaño a nuestros pies – Cuéntamelo todo.

- Así que ya sabes que ligamos el fin de semana pasado ¿Verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza. Mike es el si-y-no jodido novio inquieto mini-rockero de Jessica. Él es como de tres pies con un pecho cóncavo. Sorprendentemente, a las chicas les gusta. Está en una banda llamada PigHead. El ir a sus conciertos me da ganas de romper mis propios oídos con picahielos.

- Sé que esto suena estúpido después de todo lo que hemos pasado… - dice, su garganta con una espesa flema por todo el llanto -, pero yo pensaba seriamente que estábamos en un nuevo nivel. Él me dijo… en realidad dijo…

- Está bien, espera – escarbé a través de mi bolso y saqué un Kleenex.

Ella se suena la nariz violentamente un par de veces, luego sigue.

- Me dijo que podía imaginarnos en LA, juntos.

Surco mi frente.

- ¿Qué, como ustedes viviendo allí juntos después de la secundaria, quieres decir?

- Bueno – ella evade -, no especificó exactamente…

Asiento con la cabeza, animándola.

- Pero él planea mudarse allí después de la graduación, así que ¿a qué otra cosa podría referirse, no? Parecía como… no un compromiso, con exactitud, pero un paso en esa dirección… - ella se apaga.

- Probablemente tienes razón – le digo, tratando de parecer positiva.

De repente la puerta se abre y Rosalie entra, el celular presionando a su oreja.

- Está bien, ¿entonces, te veo mañana?... No puedo, el ensayo es a las seis… ¿qué tal a las cuatro?... Perfecto. ¡Chao! – Ella mete el teléfono en su bolso gigante, a continuación, se desploma en el destartalado La-Z-Boy en la esquina – Mi tono de llamada de emergencia de Jessica se arruinó. Infórmenme rápido, sin embargo, tengo una manicura y pedicura en veinte minutos.

- Disculpe, Su Alteza – le regaño - ¿Qué es más importante? ¿La salud emocional de Jessica, o tus uñas?

Rosalie sostiene ambas manos, examinándolas.

- ¿Puedo pensar eso un minuto?

La miro – mis dos mejores amigas -, y siento una punzada de afecto. Son tan diferentes, la una de la otra, tanto como dos personas pueden serlo en lo posible.

Jessica es pequeña, curvilínea y con un piercing en la lengua, pelo de color rosa, y un malvado sentido del humor. Ella es la chica con la que querrías estar si alguna vez quedas varado en alguna selva amazónica mortal, a pesar de su crisis actual relacionada con Mike, es totalmente sensata y posee el ingenio de MacGyver en una crisis, siempre y cuando sea de otra persona. Rosalie, por el contrario, tiene el pelo rubio dorado largo (hermoso), piel bronceada, todo de diseño, y un cuerpo para morirse.

Su sentido del humor es un gusto adquirido, ya que es irónico y un poco sádico, pero su lealtad es profunda. La tres hemos sido mejores amigas desde el segundo grado, cuando fuimos lanzadas juntas en El mago de OZ. Jessica fue Glinda, Rosalie fue la bruja mala, y yo era Dorothy, eso dice mucho de nuestra dinámica.

Rosalie pone los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Estoy bromeando! La aflicción de Jessica es mucho más importante.

- Gracias – me dirijo de nuevo a Jessica – ahora, ¿Qué estabas diciendo…?

- Aunque sería bueno si pudiéramos terminar con esto en quince minutos – Rosalie añade, mirando su reloj.

- Ignórala – Gruñí – Así que, lo de la semana pasada con Mike parecía prometedor, ¿Verdad?

Jessica estornuda, enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Sí! Fuimos a su casa después del concierto, y él fue muy dulce y considerado…

- ¿Estaba drogado? – interrumpe Rosalie.

Jessica evita sus ojos.

- Un poco.

- ¡Jessica! – Rosalie se inclina hacia adelante, forzando a Jessica a mirarla - ¿Cuántas veces vas a pasar por esto? ¡Él es todo un amor cuando está en lo alto, y luego el lunes es un idiota! No puede basar una relación en su pija.

- ¡No seas tan dura! – le digo a Rosalie, envolviendo un brazo protector alrededor del hombro de Jessica.

Rosalie cruza sus brazos y me dice: - Adelante.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Aquí no es dónde tejes excusas elaboradas para él? – Rosalie imita mi voz – "¡Tiene miedo de la pasión que siente por ti, Jessica! Sólo puede amar abiertamente cuando está drogado, porque esa es la única vez que puede lidiar con tu poder cautivador sobre él, bla, bla, bla."

Sólo la miro, sin palabras. Ella tiene razón. Yo digo ese tipo de cosas. Todo el tiempo. Es mi papel… el de optimista e inocente Dorothy, Les digo a mis amigas lo que quieren oír: que son increíbles, y el tipo que les gusta está sólo asustado de sus sentimientos, y que sólo deben creer en sí mismas, aguantar, y no dejar que sus inseguridades cierren el camino. Pienso en todos los comentarios en la columna de mensajes de hoy.

_¿Quién te crees que eres, Dra. Afrodita?_

_¿Puede alguien decir "Delirios de grandeza"?_

_¿Qué sabe la Dra. Afrodita sobre el amor o el sexo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo alguno?_

- ¿Um… Bella? – Jessica parece preocupada - ¿Qué va mal?

Abro mi boca para hablar, pero no sale nada.

_¡Todas las niñas de la secundaria de Mountain View te escucha y todo lo que haces es llenar sus cabezas con pura mierda! _

_Ni una vez les has dicho algo útil o sensato desde el punto de vista de un chico._

_¡No tienes ni idea de cómo piensan o se sienten los chicos!_

- Oh Dios mío – Parpadeo hacia Jessica y Rosalie, sintiéndome aturdida – Tienen toda la razón.

- ¿Quién tiene toda la razón? – Rosalie entrecierra los ojos en mí, confusa.

- Todos esos chicos que quieren que me despidan. Soy un completo fraude.

Jessica dispara un vistazo en Rosalie.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?

- No tengo idea – Rosalie chasquea los dedos en frente de mi cara - ¿Isabella? ¿Bella? ¿Estás con nosotras? ¿Escuchas voces?

Rápidamente les informo sobre el entero fiasco de la columna de mensajes. Hacen ruidos simpáticos, aunque Rosalie subrepticiamente mira su reloj.

- Sólo están amenazados debido a que estás de nuestro lado – dice Jessica.

- Tal vez ese es el problema. Les digo a las niñas lo que quieren oír, pero ¿eso realmente les ayuda? No tengo ni idea de cómo los chicos ven las cosas. – Me pongo de pie y empiezo un vaivén – Tu relación con Mike, por ejemplo. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado con él?

- Juntos y separados alrededor de un año.

- Y cuando te abandona por alguna otra chica, ¿Qué pasa?

Jessica se estremece ante mi franqueza fuera de carácter, a continuación luce dudosa.

- ¿Te llamo….?

- ¡Cierto! Nos llamas, y Rosalie hace algún comentario sarcástico, por lo general por la falta de higiene de Mike…

- Y luego lanzo un análisis complejo de su modus operandi, siempre suponiendo que te adora (porque ¿Quién no?) y te idolatra (ya que debería). – Dejo el vaivén y miro a los ojos de Jessica - ¿pero qué y si estoy equivocada? ¿y si ni siquiera le gustas tanto?

El labio inferior de Jessica tiembla un poco, pero sigo adelante.

- Y todo este tiempo he estado alentándote a darte el beneficio de la duda, cuando en realidad la situación no tiene esperanza, él no te respetaba y no va a cambiar.

Un silencio de asombro. Las dos me miran.

- El punto es, ¿Quién soy yo para dar consejos de amor? No he tenido un novio real en… nunca.

Rosalie levanta una ceja.

- Ella parece estar teniendo lo que se llama una "epifanía"

- ¿Realmente crees que no le gusto a Mike, o que no me respeta? – Jessica susurra.

- ¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que Mike siente! – Mi voz se eleva con mayor urgencia - ¡Ese es el problema! Soy terrible columnista de asesoramiento porque sólo entiendo la mitad de ecuación… la parte de la chica. La otra mitad es un completo misterio.

- Estoy confundida – dice Rosalie - ¿Estas en una crisis de identidad de Bella, o una crisis de amor de Jessica? Porque sólo tengo tiempo para una u otra cosa.

Me dejo caer junto a Jessica de nuevo en la pelotita.

- Lo siento. Eso fue insensible. Estas triste por Mike y deberíamos, ya sabes, solo centrarnos en eso.

Para mi sorpresa, Jessica ya no fue lacrimosa - ¿Sabes qué? Estoy harta de estar triste por Mike.

- Gracias a Dios – Dice Rosalie en voz baja.

Jessica se sienta más recta.

- Creo que tienes razón Bella. He hecho demasiado excusas por él, y estoy harta de esto.

- Amén – Rosalie suspira.

- ¡Se suponía que debía ir a un concierto esta noche, pero que se pudra! Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad todo el fin de semana. ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer? – Los ojos de Jessica se iluminaron con picardía - ¡Daremos una fiesta!

- Ahora está hablando – dice Rosalie.

Jessica salta y aplaude con sus manos.

- Suenan las alarmas, chicas. ¡Estoy oficialmente soltera a partir de ahora, y me siento un caso grave de repunte avanzado!

Rosalie saca su celular.

- Bueno, que se pudra. Estoy cancelando mi cita. Si estás lanzando una fiesta espontánea de repunte, vas a necesitar mi ayuda.

Las dos se lanzan en preparativos con entusiasmo grave, explotan la música, mensajean a todos quienes conocemos, cavan a través de la despensa en busca de vasos de plástico. Trato de entrar en el espíritu de las cosas por amor a Jessica, pero estoy todavía aturdida por los acontecimientos del día.

He sido imprudente e irresponsable, dando consejos cuando estoy completamente fuera de condición. ¡La Dra. Afrodita es una charlatana! Me siento desnuda y expuesta.

Todo el mundo puede ver lo tonta que era, que es una farsa, soy la última en entenderlo.

- Bella, ¿Estás bien? – Jessica me nota mirando por la ventana y pone una mano en mi hombro, interrumpiendo el espiral de mi mórbida vergüenza.

- Sí. Sólo tengo mucho que pensar, supongo.

- No seas demasiado dura contigo misma. – Ella entrecierra los ojos hacia mí, leyendo mi mente. Siempre ha sido capaz de hacer eso…. Ver a través de mi caparazón, a mi mundo interior desordenado. – La Dra. Afrodita patea traseros.

- Podrías ser su única seguidora.

- Tu consejo ya me ha ayudado – Ella sostiene una copa helada – Bueno, eso y los batidos de moca que Rosalie ha hecho. Tienes que probar uno.

- Bueno, bueno, doy a torcer mi brazo. – Le permito que me lleve a la cocina, donde Rosalie está bailando, vertiendo café en la licuadora y comprobando sus mensajes, todo al mismo tiempo.

Sí, puedo ser una columnista de consejos fracasada, una diosa del amor fracasada, una broma periodista. Sin embargo, tengo un par de razones para vivir: Es viernes y tengo unas amigas blandientes de cafeína.

No es mucho, pero es algo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los Personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephanie Meyer, mas la historia es una Adaptación del libro de la escritora Jody Gehrman**

**Capítulo 3**

Consigo la idea para mi investigación en el cuarto de baño de los padres de Jessica. Tres de nosotras estamos ahí preparándonos para la fiesta. Jessica está aplicándose la sombra de ojo amarillo canario y Rosalie está probando su nueva plancha. Estoy sentada en el borde de la bañera pintando mis uñas de los pies de un brillante rojo de manzana acaramelada. Rosalie está hablando acerca de este chico que conoció hace poco tiempo, Josh.

- Es magnífico – está diciendo ella – Brillantes ojos azules, piel perfecta, gran cuerpo. ¡Además de que huele tan limpio!

Jessica se ríe – Estás obsesionada con la higiene.

- ¿Y? Hay peores obsesiones. Empecé a llevar un desinfectante de manos, y no estoy usándolo en otros. ¡Las bacterias, microbios, fluidos corporales… asco! Es parecido a un desvío.

La madre de Rosalie es toxicóloga, creo que se puede haber ido un poco por el extremo enseñándole a su hija acerca de la importancia de la limpieza. Rosalie, una vez rompió con un chico porque fue a su casa después de hacer ejercicio. Dijo que el olor a sudor se quedó en sus cavidades nasales durante días.

- Déjalo ya – le dijo por enésima vez –, un poco de sucio es natural. No deberías ser tan fóbica.

- ¡Tengo normas! ¿Qué puedo decir? – Ella saca su compacto para examinar cómo se ve su cabello en la espalda – Sólo quiero saber cómo se siente Josh realmente. Quiero decir, coquetea conmigo, pero ¿qué es lo que dice? No significa que realmente le guste. Los chicos son tan difíciles de leer.

Jessica se burla – Dímelo a mí. Yo pagaría mucho dinero sólo para saber lo que Mike piensa por unos cinco minutos.

Dejo de pintar mis dedos de los pies y miro hacia arriba - ¡Eso es!

Jessica se detuvo en la aplicación del maquillaje. - ¿Qué?

- Esa es mi Historia del Año. Es perfecta.

Rosalie coge una botella de spray para el cabello y vierte un poco en su flequillo. - ¿El proceso de pensamiento de Mike es tu historia? Suena como un corto, además de que no conseguirás nada interesante.

- No, chicas, cómo piensan, lo que realmente quieren, toda la mierda que ellos hacen que no tiene sentido por fin descifrada y desmitificada. ¿Qué chica no quisiera leer eso? - Estoy tan emocionada que golpeo el esmalte de uñas y tengo que salir de esta justo antes de manchar la bañera – Es socialmente relevante, ¿no? ¿No se han preocupado las mujeres a través del tiempo por esas cosas?

Jessica asiente con la cabeza, pensando en esto. – Esa es una buena idea.

Me levantó buscando mi bolsa, agarro un cuaderno y un lápiz, y empiezo a garabatear. – Vamos a llamarlo "Guía de una chica sobre chicos: Sus principales secretos revelados"

- Oh, me gusta – dice Jessica - ¡Muy pegadizo! Salvo que deberías poner un número. ¿Ya sabes cómo Cosmo siempre hace eso "Las diez principales técnicas para mejores orgasmos", ese tipo de cosas?

- ¡Correcto! Bien pensado. "Sus siete principales secretos revelados" ¿Qué tal eso?

- No quiero ser la voz de la fatalidad – dice Rosalie en un tono de voz de total fatalidad – pero ¿qué te hace pensar que los chicos darán voluntariamente esta información?

- Voy a hacer entrevistas, ¡esta noche! Podemos imaginar lo que más queremos saber, y le preguntaré a cada chico en la fiesta hasta que consiga algunas respuestas honestas.

- Está bien – Rosalie arrastra la palabra, toda dudosa y sarcástica – pero ¿por qué te dirían la verdad?

- Porque soy encantadora. – Sonrío con mi sonrisa más amplia.

- Mejor espera que nadie sospeche que eres la Dra. Afrodita, o realmente van a callarse. Que yo sepa, la mayoría de los chicos de nuestra escuela no están terriblemente contentos de esa columna.

- Sí, pero su queja principal es que no sé cómo piensan los chicos, ¿Verdad? – extiendo mis manos – aquí está su oportunidad de explicarse. ¡Soy toda oídos!

- Igual que toda curiosidad. – le lanzo una mirada envenenada, pero es cierto.

Jessica se frota algo de gel en el cabello color rosa y llama mi atención en el espejo. - ¡Creo que es una gran idea! No puedo esperar a escuchar lo que dicen.

Rosalie todavía no parece estar convencida. – Le he preguntado aún montón de chicos por qué hacen lo que hacen, y aún no he conseguido una respuesta directa.

- Sí, pero no puedes estar saliendo con alguien y esperar que sea completamente honesto – le digo – Hay demasiado en juego. Por suerte, no estoy saliendo con nadie. A ninguno de estos chicos les importa lo que pienso.

- A menos que vayas a transmitir la información a todas las niñas en la escuela – dice Rosalie.

- Será _anónimo. _Soy una periodista, hay un estricto código de ética._ – _Pongo la tapa al esmalte de uñas, aunque sólo he pintado cuatro de mis dedos de los pies. Estoy muy entusiasmada con la investigación para preocuparme por la preparación. Tengo mi esfero sobre el papel, preparada para atacar.

Jessica salta justo en el momento - Cuando un chico dice que va a llamar y entonces simplemente no lo hace, ¿qué es eso? Si no va a llamar, ¿Por qué tiene que decir que lo hará? ¿Y que se supone que debemos hacer al respecto? ¿Fingir que nos falló? ¿Asumir que llamará cuando esté listo? ¿Qué?

- ¡Bien! – digo, escribiendo furiosamente – dime más.

- Pregunta acerca de la cosa de cada ocho segundos. – sugiere Rosalie.

La miro sin comprender - ¿Cada ocho segundos?

- Supuestamente, los hombres piensan en sexo cada ocho segundos. Si eso es cierto, ¿Cómo pueden hablar con sus abuelas? ¡Qué asco!

- Está bien – digo, sigo escribiendo – preguntaré.

A las once, la casa de Jessica está llena la música es tan fuerte que puedes sentir el zumbido en cada habitación. Hay un barril de cerveza en el piso, un grupo de chicas de segundo año del equipo de voleibol están jugando cerveza pong* en el sótano y la sala de estar es sólo una enorme pista de baile. Jessica está un poco alegre y Rosalie está trabajado a su manera a través de su estándar de dos bebidas, sorbiendo muy lentamente, más que eso la hace sentir fuera de control, o cual no es algo que a Rosalie le guste. Yo soy la única entre nosotras que está completamente sobria, sin embargo. Necesito estar lúcida para mis entrevistas.

He leído sobre las preguntas que se nos ocurrieron tantas veces, que prácticamente me las he memorizado. Creo que son pertinentes. Dios sabe que me gustaría que las respondieran, no sólo para mi artículo, sino para mis futuras relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Eso suponiendo, por supuesto, que alguna vez tenga relaciones, dada la demostración de hostilidad de los hombres mayores en el tablón de anuncios de hoy, mis posibilidades de encontrar un novio en esta ciudad han disminuido de escasas a minúsculas.

dices que vas a llamar y no lo hace, ¿Qué paso?

2.¿Por qué eres tan diferente cuando tus amigos están alrededor? ¿Cuál es el verdadero tú?

3.¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas en una chica?

4.¿Es cierto que los hombres piensan en sexo cada ocho segundos, o es ese sólo un mito?

5.¿Cuál es la forma más segura de diferenciar entre un tipo que está siendo sincero y uno que solo busca anotar?

6.¿Qué puede hacer que pierdas el interés en una chica de la noche a la mañana?

no hablas de tus sentimientos, ¿Cómo se supone que sepamos lo que sientes?

Me he estado evadiendo, te digo la verdad. La idea en realidad de acércame a un chico y hacerle estas preguntas me hace sentir un poco mareada.

Hace tres horas, cuando se me ocurrió la idea, me pareció tan sencillo. Solo enfrentar a cualquiera y empezar a disparar. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de llevar a cabo algunas entrevistas? No soy precisamente tímida. Quiero decir, he estado haciendo teatro por siempre. No puedes levantarte en el escenario si eres tímido o inhibido, por lo que esto debe ser fácil.

En la sala de estar, subo sobre una otamana que ha estado metida en un rincón y miro alrededor. Una multitud enorme de gente bailando, los zapatos golpeando en los pisos de madera dura mientras el ritmo del bajo late, sacudiendo las impresiones enmarcadas en las paredes. Jessica está bailando con Kevin Snodgrass, que no es exactamente material para novio. Él es lo que llamaría Rosalie un POKSI*. Él es el tipo de hombre por el que las madres siempre quieren que tú caigas, con su fastidioso y perfectamente separado pelo rubio, las mejillas que querubín, y pantalones de algodón con cinturón. Los Kevin Snodgrasses del mundo son siempre agradables, pero conectar con él sería como conseguirlo con tu hermano pequeño, demasiado escalofriante. Esperemos, sin embargo que bailar con él esté consiguiendo sacar a Mike de la mente de Jessica, quien tuvo el descaro de presentarse con Carmen quince minutos antes que Rosalie y yo dejáramos en claro que no eran bienvenidos. ¡Qué idiota!

Bueno, así que ¿Quién debería ser mi primer entrevistado? Nathan Rease está por el equipo de música, sosteniendo un vaso de plástico azul, haciendo esa cosa que hacen los chicos de balancear un poco la cabeza cuando no pueden bailar. Está en mi clase de matemáticas, estudiamos juntos para una prueba una vez. Podría preguntarle totalmente. Por supuesto, tendremos que encontrar un lugar tranquilo, tal vez el cuarto de Jessica. Pero entonces podría pensar que estoy acercándome a él. Cuando estudiamos juntos, hubo un momento extraño cuando ambos buscamos su calculadora y nuestros dedos se tocaron y él balbuceó algo sobre ecuaciones diferenciales y tuve la fugaz impresión de que podría tener un pequeño interés en mí, solo en ese momento, nunca antes o después, pero aun así. Podrías ser raro.

Exacto. Nathan no, Obviamente.

Bueno, ¿Qué acerca de Mick Matheson? Él nunca ha tenido un flechazo por mí, es dulce, inocente y… la personificación del tiempo de miseria. El chico podría poner una horda de zombis rabiosos a dormir con su voz monótona y suave, e increíblemente obvias observaciones. Sí, eso serviría para alguna lectura brillante. No.

¡Esto se está poniendo ridículo! Nunca tendré mi exposición para el próximo lunes si aplazando esto. Las caras petulantes de Erik y Rachel saltaron en mi mente.

Ellos piensan que son escritores serios, verdaderos periodistas con un futuro, mientras que yo sólo soy una chica dulce agitando el cerebro para las masas poco sofisticados.

¿Cómo puedo demostrarles que se equivocan a menos que escriba algo con verdadera profundidad y conocimiento? ¿Cómo puedo seguir escribiendo, incluso mi columna, sabiendo lo ignorante que soy sobre el funcionamiento interno de los chicos? ¡Tengo para seguir adelante y entrevistar a cualquiera, a alguien! ¿A quién le importa quién es? Aprieto los ojos cerrados, ondeo mi dedo, y apunto al azar. Cuando abro los ojos otra vez, estoy mirando a la derecha hacia Tyler Crowley.

Y él me estado mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – Tony es un surfista con el pelo tupido, despeinado y una sonrisa juvenil.

- Hola – Es hora de dar el paso – Tyler, ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

Se inclina más cerca - ¿Eh? La música está demasiado fuerte.

- Sí. ¿Quiere salir? – definitivamente no voy a ir a la habitación de Jessica con Tyler Crowley Se tendrá que hacer afuera.

Tyler menea las cejas y me sigue por las puertas corredizas de vidrio al patio. Está fragante afuera, el calor de septiembre persistiendo como siempre lo hace para las primeras semanas del semestre de otoño. Lo llevo a la esquina más lejana del barril, donde un par de sillas de playa están colocadas cerca de la barandilla. Cepillo las hojas de una y me siento. Tyler tira de la otra silla lo más cerca que puede a la mía y cae en ella, con las rodillas extendidas, con una sonrisa.

- Te ves bien esta noche. Eso… ¿Cómo lo llamas? – Él gesticulaba vagamente hacia mi cuello.

- ¡Una blusa amarrada al cuello! – Puedo decir que él ha tomado un par de cervezas

– Se ve bien en ti.

- oh, gracias – me alegro de que sea lo suficiente oscuro aquí para hacer mi rubor menos evidente – Así que, ¿estoy trabajando en ese artículo? Se trata de, eh, ¿Chicos? – Puedo oírme hacer esa molesta cosa de jerga, convirtiendo las indicaciones en preguntas. Me aclaro la garganta.

- ¿Sí? – Su sonrisa se ve forzada ahora - ¿Qué pasa con los chicos?

- Estoy tratando de entender cómo piensan y, ya sabes, por qué hacen lo que hacen. – Saco mi grabado digital - ¿Está bien si te entrevisto?

Le lanza a la grabadora una mirada sospechosa – Supongo.

- ¡Genial! – Pesco mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo de mi bolso, pulso GRABAR, y le sonrío con amistoso interés – Bueno, primera pregunta: Cuando dices que vas a llamar y no lo haces, ¿qué pasó?

Él me mira de reojo, confundido – Nunca te dije que llamaría.

- No, tú y yo, en general, por ejemplo, si fueras a decirle a una chica que la llamarás, y en realidad no llamas, ¿Cuál podría ser la razón para…?

-¿Lauren te puso a hacer esto?

Ahora es mi turno de verme confusa. - ¿Lauren?

- Yo no le prometí llamarla. El hecho de que pidas el número de alguien, no es como que estás comprometido o algo. – Toma un trago de su cerveza y registra la multitud alrededor del barril.

- ¡Yo no te estoy acusando de nada! Se trata de un hipotético…

- Ella se está viendo con Randy ahora de todos modos, así que ¿Por qué habría de importar?

Yo aprieto mis labios, aguantando mi frustración. Esto no va bien. Es evidente que está a la defensiva. ¿Tal vez las preguntas son demasiado acusatorias? Pero no puedo hacer nada si las cosas que queremos saber son sobre todo acerca de sus hábitos enloquecedores. Trataré un ángulo diferente, ¿Cuál es la pregunta menos negativa? Algo neutral.

- Olvida eso. Fue una estupidez. – Vislumbro lo que espero sea una sonrisa seductora y me inclina hacia adelante - ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas en una chica?

Sus ojos se mueven hacia mi escote, el cual es bastante mínimo, aunque la blusa que llevo lo hace más de lo que tengo.- Uh, ¿Lo que busco?

- Sí. Honestamente. ¿Qué encuentras más atractivo?

La ridícula y ligeramente vibrante sonrisa que usó antes vuelve. Mira mi pelo. – Me gustan las morenas. Mucho. Tienes un cabello genial. Es tan largo y… brillante.

- Gracias. ¿Qué más?

Él traga. – Me gusta una chica con piernas largas. Como las tuyas. ¿Has pensado algunas vez acerca de modelar? Puedes hacer dinero en serio….

- ¿Qué pasa con… tú sabes… otras cualidades? Como la personalidad, inteligencia.

Frunce el ceño en concentración. – Bueno, yo no te conozco muy bien, pero pareces realmente agradable.

- ¡Tyler! – Grito de frustración – No se trata de tú y yo o de ti y Lauren, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es la investigación! ¿No puedes solo contestarme honestamente?

Parece herido por un momento, entonces repentinamente abre más sus ojos. – Ah, ya veo a dónde vas con esto…

- ¿Sí? ¿Así que vas a ser directo conmigo? ¿Sin mentiras?

- Sin mentiras.

Reviso mi lista de preguntas y dejo escapar la primera que me llama la atención - ¿Es verdad que los hombres piensan en sexo cada ocho segundos?

Él pone una mano en mi rodilla – Alrededor de ti, más como cada segundo.

- Esto no está funcionando – digo, sacando su mano de mi pierna.

- Bella, eres linda. Me gustas. ¿Qué más necesitamos? Toda esta cosa de la entrevista es sólo para ponerse en el camino. ¿Por qué lo repasas? – Él se inclina hacia adelante, sus labios moviéndose para matar.

Salto sobre mis pies. - ¡Olvídalo! – meto la grabadora, el cuaderno y bolígrafo en mi bolso – Olvida que siquiera pregunté.

Empujo a través de la multitud que rodea el barril y me encaminé al cuarto de baño. Realmente no tengo que orinar, pero necesito un momento para reorganizar después de mi primer desastroso intento de una entrevista seria. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y estudio mi rostro en el espejo. ¿Hay algo en mí que está enviando señales equivocadas? Tal vez no debería haber usado esta blusa.

Voy a la habitación de Jessica y encuentro una chaqueta de punto gris claro para poner sobre mi camisa sin mangas. Entonces trato con una para gafas de lectura que ella mantiene junto a la cama. Compruebo el efecto en el espejo. Las gafas me hacen marearme si miro a través de los lentes, pero si me asomo por encima de los marcos estoy bien. Un poco menos tonta de una fiesta de cerveza y un poco más una periodista seria. ¿Por qué no? Mi primera técnica explotó miserablemente, por lo que esta vez voy a ser todo negocios.

Mientras estoy haciendo mi camino a través del ensombrecido patio hacia la casa, veo a Kevin Snodgrass portando una bolsa de basura afuera. La tira en el cubo grande de color gris, luego lo mira apesadumbrado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Mi pregunta lo hace saltar – Lo siento, no quise sobresaltarte. ¿Qué estás mirando?

- Oh, nada. Sólo que sé que probablemente hay un montón de materias reciclables ahí. Debería haberla ordenado primero.

No sé si reír o abrazar al pobre chico, él es tan serio y sincero. ¿Es por eso que también es tan poco atractivo, o es el pantalón de algodón con cinturón? Tal vez debería entrevistar a Kevin. Bueno, él no está exactamente en la lista de los más deseados en la secundaria Mountain View, pero si alguien va a parar los juegos y darme una respuesta directa, ese es él. Puedo comenzar con el corazón puro y poco confiado de Kevin, y trabajar mi camino hasta los jugadores más sexy una vez que haya conseguido mis porciones de información, ¿verdad?

- Kevin, ¿Te importaría si te hago algunas preguntas?

Empuja sus gafas en el puente de la nariz y parpadea hacia mí solemnemente. - ¿Sobre qué?

Bueno, estoy trabajando en un artículo sobre la forma en que los chicos piensan. ¿Me ayudarías con una entrevista? – Me concentro en mantener mi tono totalmente plano, sin coqueteos, nada de nada, sólo lo/que/ves/es/lo/que/hay.

- ¿Es para una clase?

- Periodismo. Ya sabes, para el periódico de la escuela.

Él niega con la cabeza – Lo siento, Isabella, - ¡No lo sientas!, me acabo de enojar por lo de Isabella – me gustaría ayudarte, pero no creo que pueda.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Si me citas como un experto o algo sí, Brent y los chicos pueden molestarme, incluso más de lo que ellos lo hacen ahora.

"_Brent y los chicos_" se traduce como deportistas. El tipo de chicos que están siempre empeñados en depositar a los Kevin Snodgrasses del mundo en los botes de basura.

- Sería anónimo – le aseguro – Respetaría totalmente tu necesidad de privacidad.

- Sin embargo, podrían averiguarlo. – Él ya se está alejando de mí – Lo siento.

- Espero, ¿No puedes sólo…? – Pero es demasiado tarde. Él ya se ha metido dentro.

¡Aaaaaahhhhh! ¿Qué se supone que haga? Mis fuertes potenciales o me temen o les gusto. ¡Todos esos tipos que publican las denuncias acerca de mi ignorancia deberían atestiguar esto! Aquí estoy, reventando mi culo para obtener una pequeña miserable visión, y uno pensaría que estoy tras información clasificada o algo así. Quiero decir realmente, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es ser un chico tan fascinante y controvertido que tienen que proteger sus secretos comerciales a cualquier precio?

Oigo el pomo de la puerta trasera tintinear antes de que se abra con fuerza extrema. Paul, no recuerdo su apellido, tropieza, eructando con tal fuerza que suena doloroso. El zigzaguea vacilante por la hierba, obviamente en vano. Paul es siempre el hombre súper- papelera-vomitadora en todos los partidos. Desde la secundaria, en que terminó en los arbustos de una persona antes de la medianoche. Nadie lo invita, pero tiene poderes biónicos con sensores de fiesta; puede olfatear un barril de cerveza desde un centenar de kilómetros de distancia.

Bueno, realmente no tengo ganas de hablar con Paul, sobre todo por el factor potencial de vomitar, pero viéndolo vacilar en su camino a través del patio me da una idea. Tyler no sería sincero conmigo porque tenía sexo en el cerebro, y Kevin no quería hablar porque no quería ser un soplón. Tal vez mi mejor oportunidad de conseguir honestidad es con alguien demasiado ebrio para hacer teatro o para temer las consecuencias. _In vino veritas*,_ ¿Verdad?

- Oye, Paul –llamo – Ven aquí un segundo, ¿Quieres?

Detiene su vals serpenteante por el césped y mira a su alrededor, confundido - ¿Ah?

Me acerco a él, deseosa de acabar con esto. Si espero a que sus células cerebrales dañadas me busquen y manden la orden a sus piernas para llevarlo en mi dirección, esto podría tardar horas.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Me voy por el papel de amiga casual esta vez.

- Bella – dice, tropezando con las sílabas - ¿Cómo estás?

- Nada mal. Escucha, quiero preguntarte algo, ¿De acuerdo?

Él hace una pistola con los dedos. – Dispara.

- ¿Cuál es la forma más segura de saber la diferencia entre un tipo que está siendo sincero y uno que solo busca anotar?

Él se balancea inestablemente durante un largo rato, el rostro en blanco.

Espero tanto como puedo soportar esperar. - ¿Paul? ¿Me oíste?

- Lo siento, ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Le repito, enunciado tan claramente que me siento como un maestro de ISL*. Una vez más, sólo se queda allí, viéndome como un oso aturdido en la luz de la luna. Por último, se frota la cara. – Sí. Muy bien. Vamos a pretender que esto nuca sucedió.

- Espera, ¿Qué? Es una pregunta. ¿No puedes contestarla? – Mi tono ha ido de amiga con esforzada paciencia a totalmente irritada.

Señala con el dedo acusador en dirección a mí y resopla: - ¡Estás tratando de aprovecharte de mí! ¡Sólo porque estoy perdido no significa que soy estúpido!

Lanzo mis manos arriba. - ¡Lo que sea!

Me devuelvo hacia la casa, buscando a través de una habitación llena de gente tras otra por Jessica o Rosalie. Necesito una prueba de realidad aquí. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo mal? ¿Qué tienen estos chicos tanto miedo de revelar? Ahí es cuando siento una mano fría sobre mi brazo.

- ¡Bella! Eres tú. No te reconocí al principio con gafas.

Me volteo para ver a Tanya Denali y rápidamente me quito los lentes prestados. Está usando una blusa de tirantes de color rosa, una falda corta, y sus zapatos de firma: unas botas de tacón alto marrón pálido de Dolce & Gabbana. Sus montículos de cabello rubio brillante tienen el propósito de verse batidos por el viento y despeinados, pero obviamente han sido cuidadosamente dispuestos sobre sus bronceados y luminosos hombros. Sus labios estás están tan cubiertos e brillos de labios que parecen que acaba de despachar una bañera entera de pollo frito.

- Hola, Tanya.

Ella sonríe con una sonrisa inocente, simpática – No sabía que tenías problemas de visión. Eso debe ser un lastre.

Me encojó de hombros. – Estaba simplemente probándolos. ¿Cómo va la obra?

Tanya está en _La Importancia de Ser Entusiasta _en la escuela preparatoria de chicos a las afuera de la ciudad, la Academia Underwood. Toneladas de chicas de nuestra escuela audicionaron para sólo tres papeles; Jessica, Rosalie y Tanya consiguieron entrar. Es una oportunidad muy rara encontrar chicos de Underwood, quienes se rumorea son más lindos, más inteligente, y de manera más caballerosa que los perdedores de nuestra escuela. Yo ni siquiera probé. Hicimos la misma obra el año pasado en nuestra escuela secundaria, y me quedé atrapada como suplente de Tanya. A pesar de aprender cada línea y orar con fervor para que tuviera un mal caso de disentería, nunca llegué a presentarme. Fue entonces cuando decidí dejar de centrarme en el teatro y empezar a verter más energía en mi escritura.

- ¡Oh, es genial! – Suelta – Estoy aprendiendo mucho. Es increíble cuándo más en profundidad se puede ir cuando haces el mismo papel por segunda vez. ¡Además los chicos de Underwood son tan calientes! ¿Por qué no audicionaste? Ya te sabes todas las líneas.

Me revolvió el estómago – Sabía que lo conseguirías.

Ella golpea mi hombro juguetonamente - ¡No-o!

- Obviamente. Eres grande en ese papel.

Desprecio los rituales de falsa amistad de Tanta y yo representando cada vez que nos encontremos. Desearía solo que pudiéramos sacarnos los ojos la una a la otra y terminarlo un día, en su lugar ponemos enormes y radiantes sonrisas y arrojamos cumplidos hasta que mis dientes duelen de toda la dulzura de sacarina.

- Oh, creo que lo harías muy bien – dice – Tenemos que ayudarte a volver al escenario. He oído que estaremos haciendo _Sueños de una Noche de Verano_ en primavera. ¿No sería divertido? Serías una increíble Titania.

_Traducción: No tienes ninguna oportunidad._ A mí no me engaña.

- Veremos… - Espero que mi sonrisa enigmática enmascare mis impulsos asesinos – Oh, mejor te pones en fila para ese barril. Parece que está acabando.

Ella gira hacia la multitud de barril y yo hago mi escape.

Esta fiesta se está convirtiendo en la cereza incrustada en la cagada en la parte superior de mi mierda batida de un día.

***Cerveza pong:** También conocido como Beirut, es un juego de beber en el que los jugadores lanzan una bola de ping pong a través de una mesa con la intención de aterrizar la pelota en un vaso de cerveza y agua en el otro extremo. El juego consiste típicamente de dos a cuatro jugadores y equipos de vasos múltiples colocados, en forma de triángulo, en cada lado.

***POKSI: **Physically Okay but Socially Inept: Físicamente bien pero socialmente inepto.

***In vino veritas: **En el vino hay la verdad.

***ISL: **Inglés como segunda lengua.

**_¡Hola! ¿Quieren que siga publicando? Comenten… esta historia me agrado mucho, es entretenida y quise adaptarla. No se olviden, dejen sus comentarios… _**


End file.
